The United States is experiencing a wave of immigration unprecedented since the 1930s, over 50% of which originates in Latin America. North Carolina hosts the nation's fastest-growing Latino population, with a growth of almost 400% in the 1990s. Latinos, as a group, have a similar socio-economic status to that of African-Americans, yet research has revealed the presence of an "epidemiologic" paradox". On many indicators, the health status of Latinos approaches or exceeds that of non-Hispanic whites. With length of stay in the United States, however, this advantage appears to fade. Over the past 15 years, many researchers have sought to explain the epidemiologic paradox, but few have stepped in to seek ways to stem the decline in Latino immigrants' health status over time. Since utilization of preventive health services is generally low among Latino populations, finding cost-effective ways to promote access to care and appropriate use of preventive health services in a logical first step. In North Carolina, advocacy organizations, churches, and service agencies have invested considerable effort into creating informal acquaintanceships between Latino immigrants and persons who may serve as bridges to U.S. culture, institutions and resources. The first aim of the proposed study is to test the hypothesis that these bridge persons promote the use of preventive maternal and child health services by Latina immigrants. Primary data will be collected in six North Carolina counties, using a cross-sectional design to test the hypothesis. Because Latina immigrants are a hard-to-reach population, primary data will be collected within an innovative, church-based sampling frame. The second aim of the proposed study is to test the viability of the church-based frame for small-area sampling. Finally, the third component of the research will be a critical literature review of interventions to promote the utilization of preventive health services by Latina women and their young children. This paper will extend the anticipated conclusion of the dissertation by discussing the potential effect of bridge persons in an intervention strategy to promote the use of preventive maternal and child health services by new Latina immigrants and their young children.